Vivid Vision
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Dominique Weasley always knows best. /Five times Dominique Weasley was right. ScorpiusDominique, LilyTrashcan, MollyLysander, LucyLorcan, TeddyVictoire.


**Vivid Vision**

_Dominique Weasley always knows best_.

**i. Victoire/Teddy**

She sees. Even when she is ten, she sees what most people don't.

It is completely irrational for her to have a crush on Teddy, especially when she can tell he's head over heels for her sister, so she forces the illegitimate feelings to stop. She is the only one who can do things like that, because guess what? _Dominique Weasley is always right_.

She watches with all the innocence of a corrupted ten-year-old as her sister and her… Teddy try to avoid the impending truth, that they're completely and utterly head-over-heels for each other. To her dismay, they won't stop with their incessant avoidance and pretending so she decides that it is about time for her to step in.

Internally, she knows that the last thing they want is a tiny ten-year-old screwing with their love lives, but she didn't care before and she doesn't care now.

With a bat of her long eyelashes, she gets one of her sister's billions of friends to take her to the florist's, where she buys a dozen red roses like in all the romance novels she snags from Victoire's shelf. She opens the card, and with a felt-tipped Muggle pen she writes in fancy cursive (handwriting's always been a strong point of hers), _I love you. Would you consider dating me? Love, Teddy_.

(Maybe she asks her dad how to spell _consider_ but that's irrelevant because she's _oh-so-proud_ of herself.)

The next morning, she hears her sister's girlish squeals all over the house. With a proud smirk on her face, she prances down the stairs in her silken bathrobe, her smirk becoming all the more pronounced as Victoire goes on about how Teddy left her this lovely message.

When Teddy comes over later for dinner that night, she kisses Teddy straight on the lips. Though Teddy probably suspects something is up, he does not question her and instead kisses her back, only breaking away when Dominique clears her throat from the corner of the room.

She feels cocky and confident, because _surely_ this is proof that she is always right and she knows better than everyone else.

They spend the whole dinner with their hands entwined. Dominique watches them with satisfied eyes, hoping that Victoire never notices the small smudge of fingernail polish in the top right corner of the card.

The roses go into a vase that is ever-present by Victoire's bed.

This has to be proof that she is not as selfish as everyone seems to think, right?

_Dominique Weasley_ sees things that most others don't.

**ii. Molly/Lysander**

She knows. Compared to the immeasurable amount of stupid people in this world, she considers herself rather smart.

If she had to make a list of all the stupidly oblivious people in the world, Lysander Scamander would be number one. He considers himself muscular, strong, and handsome, but she can see that he's not _intelligent_ in the least, unlike his best friend, Molly Weasley II.

She watches them- the way that Molly will slap Lysander on the shoulder flirtatiously when he's being an idiot, the way that Lysander looks at Molly as if she is the only girl in the world. And, though it sort of hurts a bit because she'd always thought that one day Lysander would notice her for the beautiful girl that she _is_, she knows that they're completely and obliviously in love.

Just because she is a good friend and cousin, she decides that she will do something about it.

Her penmanship and forging abilities just get better and better, so, like the Slytherin she is, she forges two notes- one from Lysander's messy scrawl and one in Molly's neat print. They both say the same thing:

_Meet me by the pond at eight sharp._

She leaves the notes for them to find, and then she eagerly runs to a bush by the pond to eavesdrop.

Of course, they fight. With one hand on her hip, Molly asks, "Why did you leave me this note?"

"I didn't leave you that note!" Lysander refutes, shuffling through the pocket of his robes and presenting an identical note. "You left me _this_ note."

"I did _not_!" Molly retorts, before she lets out a small laugh. "Ly, I think we've been tricked here."

"Tricked?" he repeats dubiously.

"Yes," she informs him, crossing her arms. "_Tricked_. And instead of wasting our time arguing, why don't we do… something else?"

She smirks then, and leans forward on her tippy-toes to press her lips to his. Dominique watches, her heart skipping a beat as they kiss, but then she smiles in satisfaction, because _who knew_? She was right once again. She is _always_ right.

Turning to the tree behind her, she whips out the knife that she carries in the back of her robes (for protection from creepers) and carves a message quickly: _L + M (-D)._ Encircling it with a heart, she hopes that no one who knows her well enough to decipher it will find it, and then with a rustle, she makes her way out of the bush and back up to the castle.

In the morning, the two of them come down to breakfast in the Hall, looking rustled and tired but completely euphoric. Motioning to their entwined hands and wrinkled clothes, Dominique asks distastefully, "What did you two _do_ last night?"

Her implications lost on them, they just exchange a quick smile before Molly tells her, "Someone tried to fool us, but we're too intelligent for them to be fooled… well, at least _I _am, I'm not too sure about Ly."

He slaps her gently on the arm and they break out into those _sickening_ couple giggles, but Dominique ignores them, adding another strike to her mental tally.

_Dominique Weasley_ knows things that everyone else does not.

**iii. Lily/Trashcan**

She tells the truth. She tells what is on her mind, no sugar-coating, unlike the little suck-up Slytherin cousin in the year below her.

Lily Luna Potter and her brother are the only two of her cousins to be sorted into Slytherin like Dominique, and for that, Dominique supposes that she has to respect them. But the thing is, Dominique doesn't get why Lily is not as blatant as she is. Dominique always tells what's on her mind while Lily tries to sugarcoat the truth.

So Dominique decides that it's time she helps Lily out with that little problem. Some creepy Slytherin bloke is cornering her in the hallways, asking the tiny redhead the same question repeatedly: "Will you go out with me?"

"No," Lily responds meekly. "I have plans that day with… with…"

Dominique decides it's about time that she step in. "With me, buzzcut. Get away from her before I get some spells blasting. Trust me, you'll be knocked off your feet then."

The guy takes off, and she crosses her arms as she turns to Lily. "Honestly, Potter? Still haven't learned the basics of lying, and, oh yeah, _standing up for yourself_?"

"That guy won't leave me alone," Lily complains, brushing off her robes. "Look, Dom, the problem is, I can't very well tell him no or everyone will find out about it. And then… and then…" she trails off. "They'll find out that I'm in love with someone else."

"You're in love?" Dominique raises an eyebrow. "You're _thirteen_."

"Love isn't defined by age," Lily protests, the corners of her mouth turning up.

Dominique finds Albert Rosier anyway. Seizing him by the sleeve, she pulls him to the side, completely aware of his wary glances.

"Dude," she hisses, "you'd best get a move on. Lily's gone and fallen in love again."

Concerned, Albert replies urgently, "Who with this time?"

"No idea," Dominique shrugs. "But you'd best make a move or I'll do it for you."

"You can't make a move for me," Albert contradicts her. "How could you?"

"You'll see," Dominique smirks, shaking her hips as she walks off.

In the Great Hall the next day, she plops down across from Lily. With a confident smile prominent on her face, she tells her cousin confidently, "Look, I know you're in love with someone, probably another random Slytherin deadbeat, but I just wanted to let you know that Albert Rosier is in love with you. I know this because I'm _Dominique_ and I know everything."

Then, with that, she saunters away, leaving a confused-looking Lily to her thoughts.

But, even when she's sitting a little bit further down the Slytherin table, she can still clearly see Lily as Albert comes over to talk to her. Then, randomly, she leans up and kisses him roughly before pulling away. The smiles on both of their faces are evident even from a bit further down.

_Another job well done_, Dominique thinks, leaning back and feeling satisfied.

Later, she makes sure to tell Albert, "That's how I make a move for you, Lover Boy." He just turns away and blushes a bright red.

_Dominique Weasley_ always tells the truth, even when it's beneficial (and especially when it's really not).

**iv. Lucy/Lorcan**

She infers. She can take things that seem to be unimportant little details and turn them around so that they make up a bigger picture.

For a Ravenclaw, she thinks, Lorcan Scamander is not too intelligent. He is completely oblivious to the world of _girls_ and_ dating_. They are on one planet, far away from his planet of dreams and Nargles and reason, contradictory in its own right.

Only one girl, she notices, has ever managed to get through to him.

She's the girl with the straight brown hair and blue eyes like the oceans that are filled with dreams, Dominique's own cousin, Lucy Weasley. Dominique notices the little details- such as how her eyes light up and her tone doesn't sound as dreamy and far away when she talks to him – and she _infers_ that Lucy Weasley is in love with Lorcan Scamander.

You know what, she's usually _right_ about these things.

But both of them are oh-so_-shy_. She tries to talk to little Lucy, once, much to Lucy's displeasure.

"You think I should do _what_?" Lucy shrieks, eyes wide.

"Snog him," Dominique replies reasonably. "He'll never know that you fancy him if you don't make a move, and _soon_, please." Fondly, she remembers her own snogging experience with Lorcan- like the bad girl that she always was, she'd stolen his very first kiss. That's a good thing, though, in her opinion, because now Lorcan will be more experienced to make up for the innocent Lucy.

"I can't _snog _him," Lucy's mouth falls open, as if snogging is morally wrong (which, if it is, Dominique is all morally wrong). "That's… that's a horrible idea, Dom!"

"So?" Dominique asks nonchalantly, sending a smirk her cousin's way. "You're going to have to do something."

But of _course_, awkward Lucy is awkward and doesn't make a move, so Dominique decides that once again, it is up to her to get the two awkward turtles together. One day, while she's sitting by the lake with Lucy and Lorcan (who make sure to put a reasonable amount of distance between them to _lessen_ the temptation or something), she decides that it's her time to make a move.

So, like only a Slytherin would do, she seizes Lorcan by the lapel of his Ravenclaw tie, pulls him in, and kisses him gently before releasing him. It's only a small kiss, as she wouldn't want to corrupt his innocence, but a kiss nonetheless.

"Dominique!" Lucy protests, horrified at her cousin's actions (while, in truth, Dominique is sort of proud of her impulsive bravery- she might've been a Gryffindor, after all).

"What?" Dominique smirks, looking from a shocked Lucy to a scared Lorcan, who presses his hand to his lips as if to ask _what just happened_?

"Why did you kiss Lorcan?" Lucy demands.

"Why do you care?" Dominique retorts, knowing what is coming and thinking that _oh man_, she's good.

"Because I _like_ him," Lucy blurts.

Jumping to her feet, Dominique claps her hands, as if her hard day's work is done. She smirks at the two of them. "And my work here is done. My apologies for that kiss, Lor, but I had to do _something_, y'know?"

Then, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, she jumps to her feet and begins to walk off. But something- maybe her intense pleasure in being right- possesses her, and she looks back at the two lovebirds, who are kissing. She has the urge to yell back something about how immoral they're being, but she forces herself to resist.

_Dominique Weasley_ infers and puts the pieces of the puzzle together.

**v. Dominique/Scorpius**

She forgets. She forgets about her own love life until it's no longer an issue, no longer of any importance to her at all.

Because after all, she is the girl that fell in love with that _one_ boy that would never love her. She's just that type of girl- forbidden love is her forte. But too bad that her choice boy- Scorpius Malfoy- is someone _else's_ forbidden love, someone else's forbidden fruit, not hers. Never hers.

He comes to stay with her one summer, just after she's cut her hair to a reasonable length for the first time for a while. She notices the way that his eyes sparkle when he looks at her (and they remind her of the Slytherin silver of her scarf), but she decides that she's just reading too much into things as usual.

Or maybe not, because after all, Dominique Weasley is never wrong.

He's fresh out of his relationship with Rose Weasley, and after all, he _was_ the one who had broken up with her, not the other way around. But it's still _weird_ and oh-so-forbidden, their relationship, or rather lack of one.

She meets him in the family room one night, while the fire is roaring and casting a warm glow over both their faces, illuminating his eyes in ways she's never noticed again. Greeting him tersely, she questions, "Why are you awake?"

"Why are _you_?" he shoots back in that immature manner of his, glancing upward. The corners of his mouth curve into a smile.

"I've been awake," she sighs, sinking down into the floor.

With a sigh, he looks up at her. "Look, I know you probably didn't want or mean for me to, but I overheard you talking with Victoire in her bedroom last night."

"You _what_?" she exclaims, her face heating up indignantly. "What were we talking about, then?"

"Me," he states simply, and the room seems to fall silent. "About how… you're in love with me?"

"I am going to _hex_ you, Scorpius Malfoy," she mutters, a chain of not-so-nice words following. "It's nothing. Don't waste your pretty little brain cells dwelling on it."

"It's not nothing," he sighs, blinking a little as if he's confused as well (when really, she should be the confused one, right?). "If you're in love with me, then why don't you just tell me?"

"I don't know," she stares at him. "Maybe because you don't feel the same way?"

"What?" he yelps, staring back at her. "Who says?"

"You only just broke up with Rose," she stammers, her eyes focused on him. "I think it's fair to say that—"

He cuts her off by leaning forward and breaking the distance between them, his arms curving around her neck as he pulls her to him. She leans in further, loving the feel of his cold body against hers, but she pulls away after a second.

"The heck, Malfoy?" she splutters, looking from him to the wall, trying not to meet his strangely intense gaze. "I – I thought—"

"I think your haircut makes you look pretty," he says calmly, turning to face the door. But before he goes, he turns to smirk at her. "Oh, and you're quite the good kisser, surprisingly…and you know, I might just love you too."

He leaves. Normally, she would've yelled at him or hexed him or _something_, but now, she just sinks back, surprised.

_Dominique Weasley_ tries to forget and ends up remembering even more vividly.

**A/N: For Rachel (this carnival ride called life). HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN, I LOVE YOUU AND I HOPE YOUR BIRTHDAY IS FREAKING AWESOME. Sorry that this wasn't the best, but I really enjoyed writing it I mean, we all know that Dominique Weasley knows best, right?**

**Please read and review. ****Don't ****favorite without reviewing, please! This is my request and I'd like you to honour it.**


End file.
